Halloween Party
by Nanda Taisho
Summary: E quando Inu-Yasha decide ir a festa de Halloween que Miroku iria dar este ano algo muito estranho acontece e ele conhece uma garota que provavelmente nunca mais sairá de seus pensamentos.


Quando Miroku tinha feito o convite para que ele fosse a sua festa de halloween de pronto havia recusado. Imagina que Inu-Yasha Taisho iria a uma festa a fantasia, a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente foi um monte de crianças fantasiadas brincando de ciranda a meia noite como um bando de retardados. Mas como de costume Miroku havia insistido tanto, mas tanto que ele tinha mudado de ideia e acabou por dizer a ele que iria a festa, mesmo que estivesse com um pé atrás sobre isso. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar à festa e perceber que nada daquilo que havia imaginado sobre ela existia, o que na verdade era um grande alívio.

A decoração estava surpreendente, várias aboboras com rostos assombrosos iluminavam o local de entrada, tinha também vários morcegos com sensores pendurados e cada vez que se chegasse perto eles desciam fazendo um barulho estridente e várias meninas que passavam por lá gritavam ou até mesmo se agarravam no sortudo que estivesse mais perto delas. Um longo tecido negro cobria as janelas fazendo com que não se desse para ver muito do que tinha lá dentro, mas era possível ver que várias luzes piscavam junto com a forte batida da música que preenchia o lugar. As fantasias não estavam deixando a desejar, principalmente as das garotas que iam das mais sensuais tipo coelhinha da playboy às mais tradicionais com anáguas e vestidos de época e tudo isso era só o começo ele nem havia visto dentro do salão ainda.

- Hey, Inu-Yasha! – Uma voz conhecida gritava seu nome e ele se virou para encontrar um sorridente Miroku. Aquele sorriso meio sarcástico meio malicioso parecia nunca sair de seus lábios, com certeza era marca registrada das características do jovem. – Eu não te disse que essa festa ia ser um espetáculo.

- Eu me rendo, Miroku. Desta vez você realmente estava com a razão. – Inu-Yasha dizia colocando as mãos para cima. – O que é isso que você está vestindo? Aladdin? – Continuou percebendo que a fantasia do amigo era nada mais do que um mini colete roxo, uma calça bufante branca com um cinto marrom e um chapéu esquisito da mesma cor de seu colete.

- É isso mesmo meu caro. – Miroku dizia feliz e enchendo seu peito de orgulho. – E digo mais eu já encontrei minha princesa Jamine, olha ela ali. – Apontou para uma linda morena com a fantasia que ele comentara. – O nome dela é Sango e estamos nos dando muito bem se é que você me entende. – Miroku finalizou a frase com uma piscadela.

- Quem diria o garanhão Miroku lembraria o nome de uma garota. – Inu-Yasha caiu na gargalhada. – Acho que esse vai ser o marco dessa festa, cara. – O jovem deu um forte tapa no ombro do outro.

- Tá certo, Inu-Yasha. Brincadeirinhas a parte só vim dizer para aproveitar a festa e como já fiz isso estou voltando para a minha linda odalisca, quem sabe hoje eu não me dou bem e ganho uma dança dos sete véus. – Os dois gargalharam ao final, Miroku com certeza tinha o dom para animar qualquer coisa com piadas infames. – Até mais, senhor fantasma da ópera.

A fantasia de Inu-Yasha estava facilmente reconhecível aquela meia máscara branca era inconfundível mesmo para quem nunca tinha visto a peça ou filme o que era o seu caso, mas foi a fantasia mais fácil que tinha em mãos pois já tinha praticamente tudo em casa, o único trabalho que teve foi o de ir até uma loja de fantasias e comprar a máscara. Toda a roupa que estava fora sua mãe que o obrigara a comprar devido alguns bailes que ela frequentava ocasionalmente e exigia a sua presença para lhe fazer companhia e o jovem sabia muito bem que com a Sra. Izayoi não se brincava. A roupa não estava totalmente completa, afinal aquilo ali era uma balada e não um dos bailes que sua mãe frequentava, ele utilizava o smoking, colete, calça social, sapato e gravata borboleta todos na coloração preta, mas a camisa social que deveria estar por baixo do colete foi propositalmente esquecida, seus longos cabelos prateados e seus olhos âmbar contrastavam perfeitamente com todo o negro que estava vestindo.

Finalmente chegou a entrar no salão e a música alta e rápida contagiava seu corpo, a primeira coisa que fez foi se livrar do smoking e pegar um copo de qualquer bebida que encontrasse pela frente virando rapidamente em sua boca e era assim que a diversão deveria começar.

Agora, sem parte da fantasia, ele estava mais livre pra dançar a vontade e foi se enfiando no meio das pessoas que estavam dançando, mas antes de começar a mexer seu corpo no ritmo da música uma garota chamou sua atenção, ela estava dançando no meio de algumas pessoas, mas parecia que dançava sozinha só que o que acabou chamando a atenção dele foi a máscara que ela usava era igual a sua entretanto ela estava bastante feminina com um vestido negro de alças finas e colado até o quadril e solto com alguns babados irregulares até metade das coxas o que acabava dando mais sensualidade aos seus movimentos, meia arrastão um sapato de salto médio e uma gravata borboleta.

Ele chegou perto dela já dançando no ritmo e ela deu um leve sorriso ao perceber que a fantasia era a mesma e pareceu não se importar de dançar com dele, muito pelo contrário ela começou a dançar mais sensualmente como se quisesse provocá-lo e ele simplesmente seguia o ritmo imposto tanto pela batida da música como pela mulher que lhe seduzia.

O DJ parou de tocar e começou a se apresentar e interagir com as pessoas da festa.

- Eu preciso de um ar. – A jovem sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. – Disse e segurou em sua mão guiando ela para fora da festa. A mão dele estava gelada o que era muito estranho já que estavam dançando até agora.

Ao chegarem ao gramado da casa a mulher o empurrou em uma das árvores que havia no quintal e o beijou e ele apenas acompanhou o seu beijo sem resistir, assim como fizera na pista de dança.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo. – Disse após abandonar os lábios dele.

- Como assim? – Ele não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer exatamente como aquela frase.

- Seu nome é Inu-Yasha, não é? Eu vi o outro cara gritando seu nome. – A mulher ignorou totalmente a pergunta que ele tinha feito ou mesmo sua expressão de completa confusão.

- Sim, esse é o meu nome. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu falar.

- Inu-Yasha, eu não sou humana...

- Eu também não sou então não vejo problemas. – Ele era um hanyou e se ela alguma outra coisa que não fosse humana era algo muito estranho, pois todos os seus sentidos, principalmente o olfato, apontavam para este caminho.

- Não é isso que quero dizer. Bem, eu fui humana um dia, mas agora não sou mais. Eu não sou mais humana por que eu já morri. – O rosto dele foi de incredulidade a divertimento em alguns segundos.

- Você está me zuando. Qual é? Miroku falou pra você dizer isso pra mim? – Um sentimento divertido pairava no rosto dele, como se já estivesse acostumado com brincadeiras desse tipo. – A gente não precisa ficar fazendo esses joguinhos, vamos apenas curtir o resto da noite juntos. – Ele tocou levemente a mão dela e um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo.

- Você não percebeu, escute com atenção. – Ela guiou a mão dele ao seu peito no local onde ficaria o coração. – Você o ouve bater? – Os olhos dele se abriram em descrença, então ele começou a aceitar essa estranha verdade. A pele fria como gelo, seu coração já não pulsava mais, esse era o motivo. – Está na hora, Inu-Yasha. Eu só queria te agradecer essa última dança, te agradecer por fazer com que me sentisse um pouco viva novamente. – Após dizer isso o som do badalar dos sinos da igreja fizeram-se presentes em meio ao som da forte música, era meia noite. A cada badalar a pele dela se fazia mais translucida.

- Espere, não vá ainda. – O desespero tomou conta do jovem.

- Eu não tenho escolha. – Os olhos dela brilharam como se lágrimas estivessem escorrendo, mas elas não eram perceptíveis.

- Ao menos diga-me seu nome. – Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento. Quem era aquela mulher?

- Kagome Higurashi. – Ao dizer seu nome a ultima badalada que indicava a meia-noite foi ouvida e a jovem, simplesmente, desapareceu dos braços do hanyou como se nunca houvesse existido.

Inu-Yasha ficara transtornado com aquilo e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar seu celular e abrir a página do Google onde digitou o nome dela e havia algumas reportagens sobre o que havia acontecido. Clicou em qualquer uma e leu a manchete.

Kagome Higurashi, uma jovem de 23 anos, nascida em 1989, filha de uma influente família morre de overdose em uma das boates mais requisitadas da atualidade.

A reportagem era do dia 01/11/2012 e sua morte havia ocorrido um dia antes e na reportagem tinha algumas fotos da garota, inclusive com a mesma roupa que ela usava hoje. Então tudo era verdade. O espírito de Kagome Higurashi ainda estava vagando por aquele local.

Não sou muito boa com one shot, mas está ai essa fic especial de Halloween.

Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para escrever só que meu gato acabou quebrando a pata traseira em um lugar onde não é possível imobilizar e os remédios que o veterinário passou estavam fazendo mal e ele acabou ficando dias sem comer e ai já viu minha cabeça só tinha pensamentos para ele, felizmente ele está melhorando e eu pude voltar a escrever normalmente. E é isso, logo mais tem capítulo novo de GCV.


End file.
